


Apology

by stratusdreams



Category: Blood (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratusdreams/pseuds/stratusdreams
Summary: Written for Yume Week Day 6: "Sorry"
Relationships: Caleb/Self Insert
Kudos: 2





	Apology

Millie laid down in the dark, their blankets pulled tight around their shoulders. They sniffled, willing away their tears. They’d gotten into an argument with Caleb earlier that day and it weighed heavily on their mind. 

  
Millie didn’t like it when Caleb went on hunts at night. He said that was when the Cabal was most active and easiest to exterminate. Millie argued that it was foolish to go looking for murderous cultists at night, and that Caleb was going to get himself hurt. What started as a semi-heated conversation blew up into a full on fight when Caleb snatched up his coat and went to storm out the door at midnight. Millie couldn’t stop themself from grabbing his wrist and begging him to stay.

  
“God, Millie, can you quit bein’ needy as shit for once?” He whipped around and left, the door slamming shut behind him.

Millie had been in bed since then. It was nearly seven in the morning now, and their phone had been ringing on and off since at least two. They laid facing the window, their back to the door, ignoring the vibrating of their phone on the nightstand behind them. They’d drifted asleep for an hour or two earlier, but the phone’s ringing kept waking them up.

_ 4 missed calls from Caleb ♡. Call back? _

They could vaguely hear the front door creak open and shut. Millie screwed their eyes shut and mentally prepared themself.

His footsteps were quiet as he walked into the room. The bed dipped under his weight as he sat down behind them. Caleb placed a hand on their shoulder. “Hey, pup.” He stroked their hair; Millie didn’t react. They heard him sigh softly, not out of frustration but in sorrow. “Millie… I’m real sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have said that. I… I messed up. Can you turn around? I wanna talk.”

They sat up and turned to him. Caleb cupped their cheek in one hand, swiping his thumb across their cheek to wipe away a stray tear. “Millie, I wish I hadn’t said that to you. I was wrong. I know you were just lookin’ out for me. And I know I frightened ya when I yelled at you -- I shouldn’t of done that either.” His touch was ever so gentle as he took their delicate hands in his rough ones. “You aren’t ‘too needy,’ darlin’. You were just worried about me, and I should’ve been kinder. I should’ve realized that you just care about me.” He paused. “I still ain’t used to the idea of bein’ cared for. It scares me sometimes. The idea that I matter, I mean.” Caleb leaned forward, touching his forehead to Millie’s. “I love you more than life itself, Millie. I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you,” they whispered. They buried their face in his neck, nuzzling into the skin while he wrapped his arms around them. “I love you, Caleb. I love you so much.” 

“I’m gonna do my best to never hurt ya again, pup. Stick by my side, okay?”

“I always will.” 


End file.
